Intoxicated
by Love-PRN
Summary: He drank, he laughed, and the very next morning Jack found himself waking up in Elsa's bed. He had just one question on his mind, what exactly happened last night? Slightly AU. JackxElsa Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or ROTG. [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

Jack woke up in bed with a throbbing headache. He felt the sun streaming through the windows and moved his hands to shield his eyes.

"It's too damn bright," he mumbled to himself. He turned to face away from the sunlight and snuggled into his pillow.

_That's strange, _he thought to himself. _My pillow doesn't usually smell like peppermint perfume…_

Jack's eyes jerked open and he sat up suddenly. "This isn't my bed," he said out loud.

"No, it's mine," said a female voice from the corner. "It's about time you woke up sleeping beauty."

"Elsa!" Jack exclaimed. "What am I doing here?!"

She looked at him with a hint of amusement in her blue eyes, "you mean you don't remember?"

As she said this, Jack looked at her quizzically and shuddered. _Wait why am I cold?_ He looked down to see that he was completely naked. His brown, khaki pants were carelessly thrown into a corner along with his staff. _Where's my sweater?_ Jack thought to himself as he looked around the room and paused as his eyes gazed over at the ice queen idly reading a book in the corner.

She was wearing his blue sweater which only came down to her thighs, and to his embarrassment she seemed to be wearing nothing underneath his sweater. Her long, smooth legs were crossed and propped against a table next to the chair she was lounging in. Jack tried his best to avert his eye as he felt his face grow warm; he had never seen her expose so much skin. She set her book down and looked straight at him. Realizing once more that he was naked, Jack scrambled to shield his body with a blanket.

She stretched her arms, got out of the chair, and let herself sit at the foot of her bed. Jack felt very self-conscious and continued to hide behind her blanket; he took a quick peek at her. Her platinum blonde hair was tied in a messy French braid to the side, his favorite hair style on her. She was twirling the ends of her hair around her finger as she continued to stare at him. She bit the bottom of her lip and batted her eyelashes flirtatiously as she waited for a response from him.

_What is she doing? Is she waiting for me to say something?_ Jack thought frantically to himself. What would a person say in this situation?

"Y-you look good in my sweater."

He mentally hit himself as the corners of her mouth twitched upward. She got up and excused herself to go to the bathroom, allowing Jack a few minutes to organize his thoughts.

_Okay, I'm in Elsa's room…but how did I get here?_ He thought for a moment as bits and pieces of memories of the night before replayed in his mind. _Last night…there was a party! And everyone was there…there was lots of laughing and lots of drinking…how much did I drink?_

Before he could remember anything else Jack felt something hit his face, it was his sweater. Elsa had stepped out of the bathroom and changed into her crystal blue dress with the white snowflakes delicately woven into it, another one of his favorite looks on her.

"I think that belongs to you."

"Thanks," Jack mumbled as he tried his best to avoid her gaze.

"I'm going to get something to eat, want anything?" she asked. He shook his head still not looking at her eyes.

She chuckled and as she was exiting the room she stopped and turned around. "Jack?"

"Y-yes?" he stuttered, finally looking at her.

"Last night was fun," she winked at him causing his face to turn red as she stepped out of the door.

_What exactly happened last night?_

xXxXxXx

Jack hurriedly put on all his clothes, grabbed his staff, and stumbled out of the room. His head was pounding even more as he tried his best to remember the events of last night. What happened between him and Elsa? He blushed as the image of her in his sweater popped into his mind. This was no time to be thinking about how attractive she looked, he needed to find answers right away. So far he could only remember a few details: there was a party last night.

It was the day after Christmas, and the queen had invited the other guardians to come visit her and Anna in Arendelle. North, who had just finished delivering presents the night before, enthusiastically agreed stating that he needed a much deserved break. The other guardians were excited as well, curious to find out more about the girl who had managed to capture Jack Frost's heart.

They knew about his frequent trips to visit the queen of Arendelle for the past few months and questioned him about it countless times. He merely shrugged his shoulder and said that he heard of a person that possessed ice powers and wanted to see who that person was. To his surprise, he met Elsa and was immediately infatuated with her.

Words could not express how beautiful she was to him. Her pale ivory skin, her pink lips, everything about her made Jack's heart flutter; but it was her eyes that Jack was drawn to the most. Whenever their eyes met, his mind would go blank and he always found himself with the inability to say coherent words. Her eyes were the type of blue that he could never find the right words to describe; all he knew was that he never wanted to stop looking into them.

It was obvious from the way Jack spoke that he thought of her as more than just a person with similar powers to him. And so when the others received an invitation to come visit her castle, they jumped at the opportunity and immediately got on North's sleigh to head to Arendelle.

They all had arrived later that night after hours of travel and were immediately welcomed with warm greetings from both sisters. After a few minutes of introductions and a short tour of the castle, they moved into one of the larger study rooms and began the festivities. Jack rubbed his head, frustrated that was all that he could remember. He continued to walk down the hallway when he spotted Anna up ahead. "Anna!" she turned around and waved at him.

"Jack! What's up?"

"I need your help," he said, she nodded her head. "Can you tell me what happen last night? Did I do anything stupid?"

She paused for a moment and then started to giggle, making Jack nervous. "Let's say you were very…affectionate last night."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people of fanfiction, it's been awhile; I have returned after almost five years later under a new account. I hope you enjoy my stories, it's been quite awhile since I've written anything. Reviews are encouraged :) and feel free to check out my one-shot "Flustered", enjoy chapter two! **

* * *

><p>"Affectionate? What do you mean by affectionate? "<p>

"You really don't remember what you did last night, huh? Poor Elsa got the worst of it."

Jack groaned as Anna began to tell him what had happened. The clock had just struck nine o'clock and everyone was already tipsy and drunk, the second bottle of champagne had just been finished. Anna and the tooth fairy were animatedly chatting by the fire place while Elsa was having a conversation with North and Bunnymund about their respective holidays. Sandy had already fallen asleep on the couch after two glasses, and Jack was nowhere to be seen.

"Elsaaaaaa," Anna whined. "Aren't you going to drink some more? You've barely had a glass!"

Elsa turned away from her conversation to look at her sister, "Someone has to be the responsible one here. Besides, you know I don't mix well with alcohol."

Anna pouted, "That's not fun!"

"Did someone say fun?" Everyone turned around to see Jack standing by the door way with a bottle in his hand. He stumbled over to the group and sat on the floor. "The guardian of fun at your service!" he slurred, giving Elsa a salute.

Elsa giggled, "Why hello there Jack, it seems like someone has been drinking. May I ask how much you've had to drink?"

"Mmm two or three—"

"Glasses?"

"Bottles!"

"Impressive, and where did you get this particular one?" she asked, gesturing towards the bottle he was holding.

"This one?" he hugged it closely to his chest. "I got it from the kitchen!"

"Oh so that's where you've been," said Anna. "Is there anymore? Don't be selfish and share some of that Jack!"

He shook his head and stuck his tongue out at Anna, "This here bottle of rum is mine!"

Anna scowled at him, "Well at least bring the other bottles here for the rest of us to share."

"No can do," he hiccupped. "I drank them all, this is the very last one and it is mine."

Anna's jaw dropped, "No not the rum, why is it always the rum! But that's impossible, there's no way you could have drank everything. There were at least five bottles in the kitchen!"

"Maybe it was more than three, I lost count."

Elsa rubbed her temples, "How am I supposed to explain this to the head chef tomorrow?"

Jack turned towards Elsa and slung his arms around her shoulder. "Don't you worry your pretty little head over this; I will take care of it, snowflake."

Jack groaned, interrupting Anna's story. "I called her snowflake? She hates it when I call her that."

"Yeah tell me about it, she was so mad that she punched you in the arm."

"Now that you mention it, my left arm does feel sore now. Is that all that happened?"

"Pretty much," said Anna, Jack let out a sigh of relief until he heard Anna suddenly gasp. "Well except for…"

"Except for what, Anna?" Jack grew anxious as Anna resumed her story.

"Don't call me snowflake, Frost."

"My bad, your majesty," Elsa glared at him, clenching her fist as if ready to hit him again. "Okay I guess I can't say that either."

"Looks like you made the lady mad Jack," North chuckled; he was red in the face as he took another sip of his drink. "That's no way to treat our hostess."

"He deserved that punch if you ask me," Bunnymund snickered.

"No one asked you, you oversized rabbit," Jack muttered to himself before turning towards Elsa. "Kiss it and make it feel better?"

Elsa looked at him with a mixture of disgust and amusement, "In your dreams."

"How'd you know that was what I dream about?" she rolled her eyes at him. "All right, I'm cutting you off, no more drinks for you." She tried to grab the bottle out of his hands, but he held it high above her head and smirked at her attempts to reach for it.

"Jack stop being immature," Tooth giggled. "You're such a child."

Jack looked over at the tooth fairy and made a funny face at her, "I'll have you know that I am almost 300 years old!" Elsa was still trying to grab the bottle from his hand; he looked down at her with a hint of mischief in his eyes and wrapped his arms around her. "J-Jack!" Elsa exclaimed, taken by surprise by the sudden hug.

"Elsa, did you know you smell like peppermint?" he asked in a cheerful tone while swinging her around in a circle. "I like the smell of peppermint."

"L-let me go!"

He looked at her with puppy dog eyes and hugged her even tighter, "No."

"Hey, hey, hey!" Anna said, taking her sister away from Jack. "No touching!"

"Aww c'mon, she likes it, don't you Elsie?"

Elsa had a slight blush on her face and narrowed her eyes at him, "Jack Frost, I am warning you. Call me another one of those nicknames again, and I swear it won't just be your arm that will be hurting. "

"Is that a threat or a promise?"

"Will you stop flirting with my sister?"

"And what are you going to do about it?" Before Anna could say another word, Jack began to form a snowball in his hand, aimed it at Anna's face, and threw the snowball. Jack prided himself in always hitting someone with one the snowballs he threw, and as predicted, it hit her right in the face. But unfortunately for him, the snowball hit the wrong target. Everyone gasped as they snow that landed on Elsa's face slid down her face and plopped onto the ground. The guardians darted their eyes back and forth between Elsa and Jack, waiting to see what the snow queen would do to their fellow friend.

Anna let out a nervous chuckle, "You are in so much trouble."

xXxXxXx

"I threw a snowball at her. I can't believe I threw a snowball at her!" Jack slid against the wall in dismay. _All those months of trying to get her to like me, ruined in one night. And by a snowball, god I am such an idiot. _"She must hate me."

"Maybe just a little," Anna laughed. She noticed Jack slowly banging his head against the wall, "h-hey now! I was just kidding, she doesn't hate you! She just kind of ignored you for the rest of the night."

_Hmm, that doesn't explain this morning, something else must have happened. _"Is that it?"

"Well I actually fell asleep an hour afterwards, but I remember her talking to Bunnymund if that helps."

Jack pinched the bridge of his nose, "yeah it does, thanks Anna." _Oh great, I have to ask him about what happened? He is the last person that I want to talk to about this with, fantastic._


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay, tests have kept me busy. I hope you like this chapter, I tried my best. Check out my profile to see upcoming projects, enjoy! **

* * *

><p>After his conversation with Anna Jack mindlessly wandered toward the kitchen, hunger finally taking over him. He paused outside when he heard voices on the other side of the door he was standing next to.<p>

"Please accept my sincerest apologies, chef."

"It is not a problem your majesty!"

"Allow me to order more wine as an apology to replace the empty bottles you found scattered on the floor. It seems my…_friend_ couldn't control himself last night." Jack flinched at the tone of her voice when she said 'friend.'

"That is very kind of you Queen Elsa, thank you!"

"If you need anything else, I will be in the west library."

There were some noises and shuffling and then complete silence. Jack peeked inside to find an empty kitchen. He groaned at the sight of all the empty bottles he consumed nearby the trash. Jack rummaged through the kitchen in search of food when he heard a noise behind him. He turned around and came face to face with a very angry looking Easter bunny.

"Oh hey there bunny, I really need to talk to you. What's with the face—"Bunnymund hit him on the head with his boomerang. "Ow, what the heck was that for!"

"I ought to hit you harder after that stunt you pulled last night."

Jack rubbed his head and froze, "w-wait what stunt? What happened?"

"You have got to be kidding me, you stupid bloke. If it weren't for the queen, I would've knocked that stupid grin of yours off your bloody face."

"Wait, what did I do?"

"Mate, you really do know how to make a complete ass out of yourself."

"Bunny please, I'm losing my mind over here! Can you please just tell me what happened last night?"

"It ain't a pretty picture."

The snow had slid off of Elsa's face and landed on the floor with a loud plop. Everyone stared intensely as they waited for the queen to make her next move.

"You are in so much trouble."

Jack shot Anna a dirty look before returning his gaze towards Elsa. To his surprise, she had a smile on her face. He sighed in relief until he saw her take one step towards him; he felt the temperature in the room drop.

"Jack." He heard the slight hint of anger and annoyance in her voice as she moved closer. He scrambled to his feet and attempted to run away until he felt two fingers dragging his entire body by the ear. He looked up at Elsa who was still smiling darkly and humming to herself as she threw him into a corner of the room and froze him to the spot.

"She put me in time out!?" Jack interrupted.

Bunny smirked at him, "You sure do know how to pick 'em, I gotta hand it to the Sheila."

Jack scowled at him, "just keep telling me the story."

It was past midnight and everyone had fallen asleep except for Elsa, Jack, and Bunnymund. Jack sulked in a corner trying to get Elsa's attention, but she was too busy talking to Bunnymund; they were talking rather intensely about something. Jack felt a twinge of jealousy as he watched the fellow guardian say something to make Elsa laugh; he was mesmerized by the sound that came out of her mouth. Jack wiggled around and finally freed himself from the ice trap Elsa had put him in and made his way over to the pair.

"Well look who it is." Jack ignored Bunnymund and turned towards Elsa.

"What were you guys talking about?"

Elsa turned her head slightly towards him, "wouldn't you like to know?"

Jack gave her a pout and nudged her shoulder, "aww don't be like that Elsa!"

"I'm sorry, who was the one who got pelted with a snowball?" She turned away from him and continued her conversation with the Easter bunny. Jack pouted until he noticed something green wrapped in a red ribbon hanging above him and Elsa; he tapped her shoulder.

"Mistletoe."

She glanced up in embarrassment, and maybe it was his imagination but he could have sworn even in his drunken state that she had a faint blush on her cheek. "Don't even think about it."

"You must be mad if you think she's going to kiss you," Bunnymund snickered. "She can do a hell of a lot better than you."

"Giant kangaroos should be seen not heard."

"I'm a Bunny," he hissed.

Elsa put up her hands, "now, now children, settle down."

Jack turned to her and pointed upwards towards the mistletoe, "C'mon queenie it's a rule that you have to kiss under mistletoes. And besides, who wouldn't want to kiss me? I am THE Jack Frost, and I'll have you know that I am an excellent kisser."

Bunnymund howled with laughter. "You, an excellent kisser? You fruit loop, you haven't kissed anyone in the past 300 years."

"Shh she doesn't need to know that!"

"Jack," she warned him. "Don't make me put you back in that corner." But he didn't listen to her; he leaned forward and kissed—

"NO!" Jack yelled, interrupting Bunnymund again. "No, no, no, no, no! I kissed her? That wasn't how our first kiss was supposed to be like—"

"You didn't kiss her."

"I didn't? Oh thank god."

"I wouldn't say that just yet."

Jack leaned forward to kiss Elsa, but at the last minute she ducked and he planted a kiss right on Bunnymund's nose. Elsa tried her best not to laugh as the two guardians looked at each other in horror. "I guess you got your kiss under the mistletoe."

Bunny scrunched his face in disgust as he recalled what had happened between them. Jack look mortified, "I think I'm going to throw up."

"You and me both, the queen had to hold me back from knocking your teeth out. Though I don't think Tooth would mind, she'd love to add your teeth to her collection."

"Ugh, this is a nightmare. Argh, what am I going to do! She's never going to like me," Jack started to slowly bang his head against the kitchen counter. Bunny hesitated for a moment and patted Jack's shoulder.

"Oh crikey, it's hard to be mad when you're like this, just go talk to her."

"How can I?" Jack asked in dismay. "She must think I'm a complete idiot. I can't believe I tried to kiss her like that—"

"Oh bloody hell," he hit Jack again with his boomerang. "Quit feeling sorry for yourself, are you or are you not Jack Frost? Cheer up, it's depressing seeing you like this."

Jack paused for a moment and looked up at Bunnymund with a small grin on his face, "That is the nicest thing you've ever said to me, you do care about me!"

"Oh rack off you bloody show pony," he turned his head away in embarrassment. "But trust me on this and go talk to her."

"All right I will, thanks Bunnymund I really appreciate this," Jack got up and headed out the door. "I owe you one!"

"Yeah, yeah, just don't go giving me anymore kisses as thanks! You're lucky it was just my nose." Jack scowled at him but laughed as he left the kitchen. Bunnymund had left out one piece of information, deciding not to tell Jack as part of his revenge for last night. He let out a snicker as he thought back to his conversation with the queen last night.

"Sorry about Jack," he said gesturing to the white haired boy in corner of the room. "He really is a trouble maker, that one."

"Oh that's quite all right, I've gotten use to him by now," chuckled the queen. "He can be charming when he wants to be."

"What do you see in him?" Bunnymund asked out of curiosity. "Surely you can do heaps better than Jack Frost."

"There's just something about him. He's all fun and snowballs, and that's something I need in my life," Bunnymund noted the sparkle in Elsa's eyes as she said this.

"Well as much as I hate to say this, and I will deny it if you repeat it, he's not that bad of a fella. "

"I'll keep that in mind," Elsa smiled.

"That's not to say he isn't a handful!"

"Especially tonight," she looked at Jack from the corner of her eyes. "I don't know what I am going to do with him."

"A good smack in the head every now and then will do him some good," he said, Elsa laughed. Bunnymund ears' twitched and he mouthed to Elsa that Jack was heading towards them.

"This conversation stays between us right?" she whispered.

"Your secret is safe with me, mum's the word."

xXxXxXx

Jack nervously paced back and forth outside of Elsa's library. Even with Bunnymund's encouragement, he still wasn't sure if he should talk to her. All the events of last night still didn't add up, and he knew that the only person who could explain everything was Elsa. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will be the final chapter, find out what happens next! As always, reviews are encouraged. See ya'll soon as we see what Elsa has to say about last night :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the final chapter! I will be starting some new stories soon, check out my profile to see what I'll be working on in the future. I'm going to try my best to do more than one-shots and have longer stories. Until then, I hope you enjoyed my stories and feel free to check out my other one-shots :) reviews are encouraged, it's been a pleasure writing this!**

* * *

><p>The first time Elsa met Jack, he crash landed onto the balcony of her ice castle. At first Elsa was annoyed at the white-haired boy who had accidentally broken one of her ice sculptures that she had been working on outside; however, she quickly forgave him when he told her that he was distracted by her beauty and lost concentration on his flight. He came to visit her after that and to Elsa's surprise, she found herself looking forward to seeing him again. They didn't always see eye to eye and fought over the silliest things: he constantly challenged her and oddly enough, Elsa loved it. She grew accustomed to Jack's strange antics and didn't mind how childish and playful he was. When he suggested that Elsa meet the other guardians, she said yes in hopes that it would allow her to know more about Jack.<p>

Elsa immediately grew comfortable around the other guardians and enjoyed their company as they drank in the study room. She listened in amusement as North and Bunnymund continued to argue over whose holiday was more important. Elsa looked around the room in hopes that Jack might join their conversation; to her disappointment, he was nowhere to be found.

"Elsaaaaaa, aren't you going to drink some more? You've barely had a glass!"

"Someone has to be the responsible one here. Besides, you know I don't mix well with alcohol."

"That's not fun!"

"Did someone say fun?" Elsa's heart skipped a beat when she saw Jack standing by the doorway, "The guardian of fun at your service!"

Elsa giggled as he gave her a salute, "Why hello there Jack, it seems like someone has been drinking. May I ask how much you've had to drink?"

"Mmm two or three—"

"Glasses?"

"Bottles!"

Elsa watched her sister and Jack argue and groaned inwardly when he said that he had consumed all of the bottles in the kitchen. She rubbed her temples, "How am I supposed to explain this to the head chef tomorrow?"

Jack slung his arms around Elsa's shoulder. "Don't you worry your pretty little head over this; I will take care of it, snowflake." She would never admit it to him, but she liked it when he called her snowflake. But she wasn't about to let him to know that and punched him hard in the arm.

"Kiss it and make it feel better?"

"In your dreams," butterflies erupted in Elsa's stomach when he said this and she tried her best to calm them down.

"How'd you know that was what I dream about?"

"All right, I'm cutting you off, no more drinks for you." Elsa tried to grab the bottle from Jack's hand but was unsuccessful. She kept jumping up and down until she noticed him looking at her. He grinned and wrapped his arms around her.

"J-Jack!"

"Elsa, did you know you smell like peppermint?" he swung her around in a circle. "I like the smell of peppermint."

"L-let me go!"

"No." She felt him hug her even tighter; Elsa felt her face burning up.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Anna said, taking Elsa from Jack. "No touching!"

"Aww c'mon, she likes it, don't you Elsie?"

Elsa, still red in the face, narrowed her eyes at him, "Jack Frost, I am warning you. Call me another one of those nicknames again, and I swear it won't just be your arm that will be hurting. "

"Is that a threat or a promise?"

"Will you stop flirting with my sister?"

"And what are you going to do about it?" Elsa watched Jack form a snowball in his hand and aimed it at her sister's face; however, his coordination had been impaired due to the alcohol. When the snowball left his hand, it all happened in slow motion. Elsa felt the snow make contact with her face and slide down, landing with a loud plop.

"You are in so much trouble."

Surprisingly enough, Elsa wasn't angry or annoyed with Jack; she had come to accept this side of him a long time ago. This wasn't the first time that he threw a snowball at her face; they've had countless snowball fights in the past few months. He brought the child out of her and so to get back at him, she put him in a corner and froze him there as her own personal revenge. Elsa laughed silently to herself as she took a seat next to Bunnymund.

"Sorry about Jack, he really is a trouble maker, that one."

"Oh that's quite all right, I've gotten use to him by now; he can be charming when he wants to be."

"What do you see in him?" Bunnymund asked her. "Surely you can do heaps better than Jack Frost."

"There's just something about him. He's all fun and snowballs, and that's something I need in my life," Elsa said warmly, she meant every word.

"Well as much as I hate to say this, and I will deny it if you repeat it, he's not that bad of a fella."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"That's not to say he isn't a handful!"

"Especially tonight, I don't know what I am going to do with him," Elsa knew inside she really was enjoying all of this.

"A good smack in the head every now and then will do him some good," he said, Elsa laughed. Bunnymund ears' twitched and he mouthed to Elsa that Jack was heading towards them.

"This conversation stays between us right?" she whispered.

"Your secret is safe with me, mum's the word," Bunnymund promised.

"What were you guys talking about?"

Elsa decided to pretend to still be mad at him, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Jack nudged her shoulder and gave her a pout that she found ridiculously adorable, "aww don't be like that Elsa!"

"I'm sorry, who was the one who got pelted with a snowball?" She turned around satisfied with the guilty look on Jack's face until she felt him tap her shoulder and say one word that made her heart stop.

"Mistletoe."

"Don't even think about it." To be honest, she wouldn't mind if Jack kissed her. Elsa couldn't help but wonder if he really would do it. She admitted that she spent a few afternoons wondering what it would like to kiss him.

"C'mon queenie it's a rule that you have to kiss under mistletoes. And besides, who wouldn't want to kiss me? I am THE Jack Frost, and I'll have you know that I am an excellent kisser."

"Jack, don't make me put you back in that corner," but he didn't listen to her. Jack leaned forward and Elsa could feel her heart rate quickening. As he got closer, Elsa suddenly panicked and ducked so that he ended up giving Bunnymund a kiss on the nose.

"I guess you got your kiss under the mistletoe," she laughed and quickly grabbed Bunnymund from punching Jack in the face. "Whoa there, I think it's time you two go to sleep. Jack, room. Now."

"But Elsa—"

"I mean it mister."

"Okay," his shoulder slumped as he headed off to his bedroom.

Elsa's thoughts of last night were interrupted when she heard a knock on the door. _Right on cue_, she thought to herself. She knew that he was outside of the kitchen door during her conversation with the head chef and made sure to mention loudly that she would be in the library, just in case Jack came looking for her.

"Come in."

"Hey there Elsa," he said as he entered the room; Elsa could feel the awkward tension between them.

"How's it going Jack?"

"Things are just great; fantastic even!" Elsa gave him a look, not convinced by his words. "Actually they're not. Can you please tell me what happened last night? Did something happen between us?"

"You really don't remember, do you? This guy, you'd think he would by now. All right sit yourself down Frost, here's what happened."

xXxXxXx

"Jack, you're in the wrong room," he had followed Elsa into her room.

"This isn't my room?" Jack looked around confused. "Oh well, can I stay here?"

"Ha ha nice try, off you go," she tried to shove him out of the door when he suddenly pinned her against the wall. "W-what are you doing?"

"Elsa," he whispered. Elsa was trapped between Jack's arms; he lifted her chin so that she was staring into his blue eyes.

"Jack," she whispered back breathlessly. He was watching her so intensely and the only thing that she could hear was her rapid breathing. Jack started to lean in closer and closer until their faces were only a few centimeters apart. _He's actually going to kiss me this time; _Elsa closed her eyes in anticipation.

But the kiss never came; instead, he pressed his forehead against hers and twirled her braid in between his fingers, "No, not like this." Elsa's mind was still spinning over what had almost happened as she watched him move over to her bed and lie down. She felt slightly disappointed and mentally scolded herself for almost letting him kiss her.

"Hey Elsa?"

"Y-yes?"

"I want our first kiss to be special," he gave her one last smile and went to sleep. Elsa blushed furiously and left her room, deciding to let him sleep in her bed. Did he really mean that? Elsa buried her face in her hand, happy that Jack felt this way towards her. She had hoped that her romantic feelings for him would be reciprocated. There were times Elsa wasn't sure how the winter spirit felt about her, but after tonight all her doubts disappeared. Tomorrow, she decided, she would tell Jack how she felt about him. Elsa fell asleep with a smile on her face.

The next day, Elsa hopped out of bed and quickly made her way back to her bedroom. To her surprise, she saw Jack's clothes scattered on her floor. _He strips in his sleep, interesting. _She picked up his sweater and decided to tease Jack by putting it on. She quickly stepped inside her bathroom, changed into shorts and a tank top, and pulled the sweater over her head. When she finished dressing, she heard Jack stirring in his sleep.

"It's too damn bright," she overheard him mumble. She sat down on her chair that faced opposite of her bed and picked up a book. She almost jumped when she sat Jack sit up suddenly; she tried her best not to stare at his toned body as he looked around in confusion.

"This isn't my room."

"No, it's mine. It's about time you woke up sleeping beauty."

"Elsa! What am I doing here!?"

_He doesn't remember anything from last night; I can have a little fun with this. _"You mean you don't remember?" Jack wrinkled his eyebrows trying to remember; when he realized that he was naked, Elsa almost burst out laughing as she watched him cover himself up with her blanket.

_I should really mess with his head. _Elsa moved over to her bed and sat on the foot of her bed. She twirled her hair, gently bit the bottom of her lip, and batted her eyes. _Ugh what am I doing? What if he thinks I'm being awkward? _

"Y-you look good in my sweater."

Elsa could feel herself grinning, pleased with the reaction she was getting from him, "Excuse me for just one second." She left to change out of his sweater in the bathroom and laughed. _Oh this is priceless! _When she stepped out, Jack was still mentally trying to piece everything together.

She threw his sweater back at him, "I think this belongs to you."

"Thanks," he mumbled. _He's embarrassed to look at me, how cute. _

"I'm going to get something to eat, want anything?" he shook his head. "Jack?"

"Y-yes?"

"Last night was fun," she winked at him and his face instantly turned red. She grinned as she left a very confused Jack in her room, _serves him right. _

xXxXxX

When Elsa finished telling him what happened, Jack breathed out a sigh of relief, "So we didn't kiss? Oh thank goodness!"

"You were trying to kiss me all night and now you're actually relieved that you didn't? You're sending me mixed signals here Jack."

"N-no! I mean it's not that I don't want to kiss you I'm just glad we didn't. No wait that came out completely wrong, I actually really want to kiss you. Wait no I wasn't supposed to say that—"

Elsa got up and pressed one finger against his lips, "You talk too much."

Jack widened his eyes in surprise and nodded his head; Elsa laughed and walked over to sit at her desk. "Hey Elsa, I'm really sorry about how I was acting last night."

"That's quite all right Jack; you can make it up to me another time."

"What do you want?"

Elsa thought for a moment; she gave him a wink that made him blush, "Oh I don't know, just make it _special_."

**A Few Days Later**

It was New Year's Eve when Jack found a slightly tipsy Elsa dancing in the ball room. He laughed as he watched Elsa stumble while trying to twirl. He quickly moved to her side and caught her before she fell down.

"Jack!" She gave him a big hug which caught him off guard. Jack was about to ask her why she was suddenly so affectionate when he noticed an empty glass on top of the piano nearby.

"Look like someone's had something to drink!"

Elsa giggled, "Yep, I had two maybe three—"

"Bottles?"

"Glasses!"

"Huh I guess you were right, you really can't handle that much alcohol," Jack joked.

"Do you want some? The head chef just got some more bottles yesterday!"

"No, no, I learned my lesson. Besides, I'm kind of enjoying tipsy Elsa right now."

Elsa gave him a pout, "you're not fun."

"Excuse me your highness do I need remind you that I am the guardian of fun?"

"Well Mr. Guardian of fun, come dance with me!" She grabbed his hands and began to sway around the dance floor. He took a few clumsy steps backwards, careful not to step on Elsa's feet. Jack couldn't help but smile at the happy look on her face; Elsa rested her head against his shoulders as they continued to slowly dance. Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on top of hers, neither one of them said a word. The silence was broken by the sound of Anna's voice counting down to midnight in a nearby room. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six…

"Five," she said looking up at him.

"Four," he looked back down at her.

"Three," she leaned in closer.

"Two," he tucked a strand of hair behind her ears.

"One," Elsa placed her hands on both sides of Jack's face and pulled him closer. The clock struck midnight and fireworks were exploding outside in the night sky, but none of them were as bright or as beautiful as the one in Jack's head the moment they kissed. Victory cheers erupted in his head, after all these months, they finally kissed. Elsa felt him smiling, and when they broke apart she found herself smiling too.

"Special enough for you Jack?"

xXxXxXx

"So that was how we had our first kiss."

Elsa grew red in the face. That next morning, Elsa woke up with a headache; the events of last night were playing in her head the minute she woke up. Jack had entered her room looking like the happiest person in the world and kissed her on the forehead. Her blush only deepened when she asked him if they really kissed the night before or if it was a dream.

"You mean you don't remember?" he pretended to look hurt as she hit him in the arm with a pillow. "Glad to know you dream of me too, snowflake."

"Of course I remember! I'm not like a certain someone," she stuck her tongue out at him. "And don't call me snowflake!"

"Hey at least I was able to control myself," he teased.

"Shut up," she mumbled as she buried her face into Jack's chest. "I can't believe I kissed you first. Was that all that happened last night?"

Jack laughed and gave her a hug, "Yep that's all that happened."

This wasn't exactly true. After midnight, Jack carried Elsa in his arms back to her bedroom. Jack tucked her into bed; as he was about to leave, he felt Elsa grab his arm. He turned around and smiled down at her, stroking her cheek lightly.

"Time to go to sleep, snowflake."

"I love it when you call me snowflake."

"Really now? I'm going to hold this against you, you know that right?"

Elsa smiled at him and yawned sleepily, "Jack?"

"Yes snowflake?"

"Mmm I really lov…" she drifted off to sleep before she completed her sentence.

Jack smiled at the memory and kissed the top of Elsa's head as she snuggled into his arms, deciding to keep this piece of information to himself.

He wanted to be the one to say "I love you" first.


End file.
